Because there are more
by Rin 2033
Summary: Gray Fullbuster lo único que quería era encontrar a Salamander, un criminal buscado en Magnolia. En su búsqueda se encuentra con Lucy Heartfilia, una adolescente que desapareció por Salamander y que al parecer solo la utilizaba como un juguete. Pero que pasaría si Gray descubriera que hay más. Advertencias: Ooc, mucho ooc y este fanfic es GrayLu
1. Chapter 1

**¿Actualizar mi otro fic? Pff, mejor creo algo nuevo :3 Voy aclarar que en este fanfic habrá Ooc en varios personajes, pero no tanto como en mi otro fic Uwu Sin más que decir, empezemos**

Oía ramas y hojas secas quebrándose por probablemente pisadas humanas, sólo suspiro, él maldito volvía. Sintió un dolor inmenso en sus muñecas atadas ya que Natsu ya hace un día entero que no venía, así que no ha comido y el amarre que tenía no se había desatado en un gran rato, aunque no sé quejó mucho ya que esto era mucho mejor que ser tocada por él peli-rosado. Y pensar que hace unos meses sólo era una chica de secundaria normal la cual sus padres la apreciaban, tenía amigos y era una buena estudiante, lástima que él arruinó su vida.

Miró alrededor mientras seguía oyendo los pasos de afuera, ahora que escuchaba mejor, notó que al parecer era más de una persona, eso era raro ya que en ese bosque nadie más que Natsu venía, y solo era para torturarla. Siguió observando la pequeña cabaña en la que estaba, ella estaba atada en un rincón, y apenas podía distinguir las cosas por la pequeña y débil luz del centro. En el piso había pequeñas gotas de sangre en diversos lugares, y al centro estaba una pequeña cama que, al parecer, era muy incómoda, pero también tenía pequeñas manchas escarlatas.

Lucy miró su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una camisa blanca de botones, sus piernas que alguna vez parecieron porcelana estaban llenas de cicatrices, y si la camisa que traía no tuviera mangas tan largas, también se podría apreciar marcas en los brazos. Lucy oyó unos susurros detrás de la puerta confirmando que eran más personas. ¿Acaso? Una persona abrió de una patada la puerta asustando a Lucy y miró quien fue: era un chico peli-negro con la mirada fría y tenía un uniforme de policía, Lucy abrió los ojos y casi lloró de alegría. Otros dos hombres, uno peli-azul con un raro tatuaje rojo en la cara y el otro lleno de piercings y una gran melena negra.

-Con que Salamander de verdad escapó-Susurro el peli-negro y al notar la mirada de sorpresa de Lucy sonrió con fraternidad-Oh, lo siento.-Se le acercó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme, Lucy se asustó y retrocedió unos centímetros.-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y el idiota con piercings es Gajeel-Señaló al peli-negro.-y el otro es Jellal.-El peli-azul hizo un gesto saludando mientras seguía buscando, al parecer, al secuestrador de la rubia.-Somos el equipo de investigación de Fairy Tail.-Lucy pensó que moriría de alegría y Gray pasó su chaqueta por los hombros de la rubia mientras sacaba una navaja y la utilizaba para librar las muñecas de la rubia, al terminar ella empezó a llorar de felicidad.

–Lucy Heartfilia, oficialmente fuíste salvada–Completó Fullbuster.

—Los padres de la chica están muy agradecidos contigo, Gray–Comentó una mujer con una cabellera de un raro pero hermoso escarlata—¿Seguro que Salamander no dejó alguna pista del lugar a donde podría haber ido?—Preguntó tomando una rebanada de pastel y sentándose en un escritorio aparentemente de ella.

—Para nada, pero según la chica él normalmente la visitaba todos los días y la última vez que vino fue hace aproximadamente diecinueve horas, no pudo ir lejos—Dijo Fullbuster, Scarlet asintió–¿Y como está ella? Digo, la chica...–Olvidó su nombre, pero aún así estaba preocupado ya que era la primera vez que Salamander secuestraba a alguien para no usarlo de rehén.

–Lucy.-Contestó Scarlet mirando unos papeles con el nombre de la rubia–Lucy Heartfilia, dieciséis años de edad, estudiante ejemplar de Fairy Hills, desaparecida el siete de julio de este año hasta hoy agosto trece y fue hallada en una propiedad de Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como Salamander, un criminal acusado por matar a su propio hermano por razones desconocidas, otros homicidios, robo a mano armada, un par de violaciones y la nueva: secuestro–Dijo Erza mientras anotaba todo lo que dijo anteriormente en una hoja–Deberías interrogar a Lucy, ella podría darnos una pista–Gray alzó una ceja, a estas alturas alguien ya debió interrogarla aprovechando que sus padres, al saber que ya la habían encontrado, llegarán pronto ya que estaban en un viaje de negocios ya que las esperanzas de encontrar a su hija se desvanecieron pese a que sólo fue más de un mes.

–¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?–Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Tu la sacaste de ese infierno y al parecer te tiene más confianza.-Sonrió la peli-escarlata.–Lisanna ya debió de llevarla a la sala de interrogación, tú sólo veo ahí y pregúntale lo que debas–Completó y se metió un pedazo de pastel de fresa en la boca–Gray asintió, aunque no tuviera ganas por el momento ya que después de realizar una búsqueda tan grande para encontrar a la chica y al final tener un poco de éxito aunque no el deseado al no capturar a Salamander, estaba cansado. Pero no quería desobedecer a Erza, oh, no, él único valiente que podía hacer eso era Jellal.

Gray se paró de la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio de Scarlet, salió por la puerta que ya estaba abierta y caminó hacía la sala dé interrogatorios. Y, efectivamente, la chica rubia estaba sentada esperándolo. Tenía una camisa celeste de manga larga y unos shorts pequeños de color verde, Gray sabía que esa ropa se la había prestado Lisanna. La chica tenía la mirada hacía el otro lado, por lo tanto no notó la presencia de Gray hasta que esté tocio a propósito, llamando su atención.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó y bajó la mirada. Gray sabía el porqué de su comportamiento tan depresivo, seguía marcada. El peli-negro se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó con preguntas básicas como el nombre, la edad, sus familiares más cercanos para asegurarse que la información era correcta, luego llegó al verdadero interrogatorio.

–Vale ¿Como fue exactamente el día de tu secuestro?–Preguntó, Lucy suspiró.

–Salí de mi instituto y después mi mejor amiga, Levy Mcgarden, se fue camino a su casa y yo fuí a la mía–Gray la escuchaba atentamente, tenía coherencia ya que la versión de Levy, la última persona con la que fue vista Lucy, tenía una versión parecida.–Me encontré con un niño peli-azul llorando–Gray abrió los ojos.

–¿Peli-azul?–Lucy asintió–Prosigue.

–Estaba llorando porque su gato entro a u. Bosque, y según me dijo era azul como él–Oh, no, esto solo debe ser una jodida coincidencia para Gray–Yo entre al bosque buscandolo, y lo ví entrar a una cabaña que parecía abandonada, entré en busca del gatito, pero oí el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y...–Lucy no quería continuar, se notaba mucho el dolor de recordar el comienzo de su infierno, Gray lo supo enseguida.

–Si no quieres dar detalles dale, hasta ahí me es suficiente, pero tengo una duda ¿Salamander alguna vez volvió a mencionar a ese niño o al gato?–Lucy nego para alivió de Gray, después de todo solo fue una coincidencia.

–Se que te duele hablar, pero podrías decirme qué pasó más o menos.

–B-bueno, él tenía una peluca negra, así que no supe que era Salamander hasta que se la quitó para...-Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés, a Gray le dolió verla llorar–Abusar de mi y se la ponía para irse. Me alimentaba al menos una vez por día, y no siempre que venía era para, bueno, ya sabes–Gray asintió-Cuando le desobedecía me golpeaba, así que se podría que sólo era su mascota ¿verdad?–Y Gray también pensó lo mismo, en él transcurso de la desaparición de Heartfilia Salamander seguía cometiendo robos y gracias a la chica ahora saben que se disfraza con una peluca negra ya que la mayor característica de él es su cabello rosa.

–Gracias, Lucy Heartfilia.–Estaba a punto de pararse y salir de ahí, pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

–Yo deberías darle las gracias, Fullbuster-san-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

 **Dejen reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray simplemente sonrió ante el agradecimiento de Heartfilia ─Es mi trabajo─ Lucy solo asintió aún con un leve rubor en sus mejillas─ .Tus padres llegarán en cualquier momento, debes estar feliz ─

Gray se sentó en su oficina, de nuevo Salamander se le había escapado de las manos, pero está vez tuvo un avance notable, tenía a alguien que había _convivido_ poco más de un mes con él, ella podría ser relevante para la investigación. Miró el papel donde estaba el número telefónico de Lucy, ella se lo había entregado sin que Gray siquiera se lo pidiera, de verdad estaba muy agradecida aunque ella misma aclaró que no era nada de doble sentido, al parecer ya había pensado que le podría ser útil para algo con Salamander, o eso pensaba Fullbuster.

─Gray─ Él reconoció la voz de la persona que tocó la puerta: era Jellal, uno de los policías de Fairy Tail con quien más ha trabajado ya que ambos están interesados en el caso de Salamander, pero definitivamente Gray era el más obsesivo con esto.

─Pasa─ Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda en su silla. El peli-azul entró y no le sorprendió mucho notar que Gray parecía deprimido, siempre se ponía así después de pensar que podrían encontrar a Natsu.

─ ¿Entonces tomaras en cuenta a la rubia?─ Preguntó con su rostro serio, Gray asintió.

─Le comenzare hablar cuando supere toda esa mierda. Sus padres tuvieron que ponerla en tratamiento psiquiátrico por un par de meses─ Miró un libro abierto que posaba en su escritorio y suspiró al verlo. Fernandez no se movió ni cambio su rostro serio─ No me gusta verla recordar ─ Aunque lo dijo en un tono bajo, Jellal escuchó perfectamente sin embargo no hizo nada.

Jellal simplemente se giró y fue en dirección de la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta dijo lo siguiente:

─Sigo sin entender tus verdaderos motivos para querer atrapar a Dragneel. Digo, no creo que solo lo quieras muerta más que nada en el mundo por ser simplemente el criminal más buscado en esta ciudad─ Giró su cabeza para ver como reaccionaba Fullbuster y solo lo veía con una sonrisa burlona. Jellal volvió a girar y abrió la puerta─ Te conozco, Gray, y tarde o temprano tus secretos serán revelados─ Jellal salió y cerró la puerta. Gray soltó una carcajada cuando el peli-azul se fue.

─Claro, como si de verdad creyera que solo lo buscas porque crees que fue _injusto_ haber matado a su propio hermano─ Se empezó a quitar su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso formado, era un habitado que desde hace años no se le había quitado. Tomó un libro con una portada azul oscura que estaba en su escritorio, no tenía título y se notaba que tenía muchos años, pues, estaba totalmente desgastada y sonrió. Jamás olvidaría las _aventuras_ que tuvo leyendo esto.

─ _Luce…_

─ _Vamos, sé que te gusta._

─ _Se una buena niña y correspóndeme._

Lucy se despertó de golpe, tan solo era la primera noche desde que regreso a casa y por lo tanto aún estaba muy, pero muy marcada. Sus padres lloraron al verla de nuevo al igual que ella, fue un feliz re-encuentro. Su mejor amiga del alma, Levy Mcgarden también vino y tuvo la misma reacción que sus padres. Pasaron la tarde hablando y obviamente sin tocar el tema de su secuestro ya que de verdad le dolía y por eso mismo mañana comenzaría un tratamiento psiquiátrico aunque no estaba muy feliz por la idea ya que hablar con un extraño de sus problemas por horas sería muy incómodo y al único que hasta ahora le ha hablado de eso y que si lo pidiera lo volvería hacer era Gray.

Cerró los ojos para intentar consolar el sueño de nuevo, pero no podría evitar recordar todo lo que pasó. Se revolcó en su cama un par de veces, intentando borrar esos recuerdos al menos para poder dormir esa noche, pero parecía ser una misión imposible. Decidió no seguir intentado y se sentó en la cama. Prendió la luz de su pieza y sonrió al ver que en su mes de ausencia todas sus cosas hayan estado en orden; su madre no había movido absolutamente nada. Se levantó y avanzó hasta el tocador que estaba al frente de su cama, ahí estaba su peluche favorito, parecía una especie de muñeco de nieve humanoide y que le había puesto _Plue_ , sus padres se la regalaron cuando era tan solo un bebé de dos meses, aunque muchos ya le han dicho que era muy grande para conservar ese peluche, ella seguía teniéndolo. Cogió a _Plue_ y lo abrazó fuertemente intentando olvidar todo al menos una noche. Se acostó de nuevo pero esta vez sí pudo consolar el sueño y no sólo por _Plue_ ya que ella estuvo pensando en su salvador.

¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Estaba acostado en su sillón viendo algún programa de comida que pasaban a estas horas de la madrugada. Tan solo tenía sus boxes puestos y de verdad no le importaba estar semi-desnudo porque era su propia casa y no había nada más que él. Él no era alguien que tomara mucho alcohol, el poco que tenía solo eran regalos de Cana Clive, hija del mejor detective actual de Fairy Tail, ella era de las pocas personas de allí que si podría llamar amiga y no compañera, la otra era Erza.

─Cuando daría por volver a esos tiempos…─Dijo para volver a tomar otro trago de sake.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó con notable tristeza, aunque se quedó dormida y no se volvió a levantar hasta el amanecer en parte de sus sueños no pudo evitar volver a ver la sonrisa de malicia de su ex secuestrador. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Pero su sorpresa fue verlo a él sentado en la mesa de la cocina, y al parecer hablando con su padre mientras que su madre les servía un plato de tocino con huevos revueltos, sin notar la presencia de la rubia hasta que esta habló.

─Gray…


End file.
